


Chlorine

by EnjolrasSeizedTheDay



Series: Swimming AU [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnjolrasSeizedTheDay/pseuds/EnjolrasSeizedTheDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chlorine is the most constant part of Jack's life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chlorine

**Author's Note:**

> i just really want a swimming au. but this is just me being nostalgic about swimming and giving Jack the life I wanted.

Jack had been swimming his whole life. Up at four thirty, swim at five, rest, swim in the afternoon or evening. Since he was eleven he swam at least twice a day and everything he did was centered around the pool. His bed time, his school work, what he ate, when he woke up, even the clothes he wore took in to account the fact that he would have to change out of them and then back in to them. Jeans aren’t easy to change in to when you’re wet.  


It’s hard to explain, the feeling of being in the water. The pull of an arm against the push of the water. The feeling of the water all around, muffled shouts and whistles. It’s freeing the freezing water before the sun is up. Watching the sun come up though half glances. The tension released after a long day in school. It's like being home.  


Jack knew his childhood bedroom would probably smell like chlorine until some one took out the carpet, they painted the walls, and removed all the furniture. The smell of chlorine permeated everything he owned. Two showers a day and he still smells like chlorine. Clothes never smelled like laundry for very long. His bed, his hair, his back pack, it all smells like chlorine. No matter what his mother did, so he didn't try.  


Every pool had a different smell. The pool in Samwell smells different from his pool in Montreal, and Yale’s pool smells different from Harvard, but they all have an underlying sameness about them. They all smell like chlorine. The fastest pools Jack has ever swam in smell like the slowest. It’s a smell that both calms Jack and puts him on edge. The smell makes him feel a home and gets him ready to work.  


The smell of chlorine, it’s not something Jack loves or hates, no one loves or hates the air, it’s simply there it’s a part of your life, so ingrained that you don’t think about it. Until it’s gone and then you need it, and it hurts, to be away from it. Jack remembers when he couldn’t swim, he didn’t know how much weight just the smell of chlorine would take off his shoulders, instantly calming him down. The smell of home.  


And now he’s laying in bed, his boyfriend with him. His nose at the base of Bitty’s skull and its there, the smell of chlorine. Jack has never been in love but Jack is sure love smells like chlorine.


End file.
